His Promise
by paynesgrey
Summary: Jamie wants to convince Victoria to not worry.


AN: Written for the "undesirable" theme at who-contest at Livejournal. This is a oneshot and will not be continued.

* * *

His Promise

She was still shivering as they settled under the stars. The TARDIS had brought them to this very Earth-like planet, and it was hard to imagine 24 hours ago they were knee-deep in a civil war. Though Jamie was used to such endeavors, even in his own time, the fight had been over advanced technology. The Doctor reluctantly intervened as the TARDIS seemed to encourage it, and though the Doctor did not mind saving people, getting involved in cultural wars often gave him some pause.

Jamie, on the other hand, just wanted to keep their party safe from the villains this so-called civil war produced. Victoria needed protection more than the Doctor, and by her troubled expression and silence, he knew she was pondering once again if she could handle all this danger. Jamie could sense some enjoyment of adventure in her, but more than anything, she found the nonstop peril rather undesirable.

"Here," he said, wrapping a coat around her slight, shuddering shoulders as they looked on from the courtyard at the stars. Jamie noticed that the stars were all in the wrong places in the sky, a reminder that they weren't on Earth but somewhere else that did not feel so alien. He wondered if Victoria had felt the same while looking them.

"Thank you," she said in a small voice, meeting his eyes for a moment before staring back into the white speckled inky sky. She held the jacket close around her like an embrace, but her face still shined with worry. Jamie felt guilty for feeling so relaxed next to her. The Doctor had formed some kind of agreement with the two factions, and now they were resting after dinner with one of the friends they had met along the way. Their new friend Thomas had invited them over to his estate after the treaty was signed. For all the destruction the war had caused on this planet, Thomas' estate luckily suffered little to no damage. Jamie glanced over at the TARDIS, which was sitting snugly by a few topiaries as he and Victoria took a break to enjoy the peaceful night. Soon, they would be boarding the TARDIS and going on their next adventure.

Jamie thought that Victoria was relieved to have a moment of peace before they shuttled off again. She was content to just continue in silence, probably letting her worries and fears roll around in her head. Jamie, on the other hand, wanted to burst with reassurances for her.

He wanted to tell her everything would be alright as long as he was around, because honestly he was in love with her. At least he thought so, but he really didn't know how to tell her. He wanted to…

"Ye dinna' have to worry, Victoria. I canna tell by your face that you are," he said. She turned to him, eyes widening slightly as if he'd almost read her mind.

"Oh Jamie, I'm not worried. I'm just… I'm conflicted," she said, turning her face away from him, shielding her emotions. He could always read her so well.

"Conflicted?" he said, almost with a scoff.

"Yes, I'm wondering if I can do this any longer, traveling with you and the Doctor," she confessed, and he had some inkling that this was the topic bothering her. She'd expressed this notion before.

Jamie felt instantly threatened by the chance of her leaving. He moved closer, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and turning her so that she'd leaned against him. His voice softened as he looking into her eyes to speak.

"Please dinnae say that," he said. "I promise ye will be safe as long as I'm here."

He saw a soft blush on her cheeks. "Oh, Jamie. I know that. It isn't about you or the Doctor. You know that. It's about…"

"Shh…" he said as he pulled her against his chest. He took a deep breath, wondering if this was the right time to tell her what he needed to say most. "I canna lose you, Victoria," he said in a small whisper. He heard her gasp against him.

Lightly, he felt her hands pushing him away. He complied, looking down at her face. Her eyes were shining with unshed tears. His focus changed to her lips, parting slightly with her sighs.

Jamie knew in this moment words meant nothing, so impulsively he leaned forward. Tenderly, he captured her lips in a soft kiss. She made a sweet squeak in his mouth before he released her.

He inhaled a deep breath, and tried to hide the weakness he felt in his whole body from such a touch. "My promise to protect you, Victoria."

He'd rendered her speechless after that. Seeing her lick her lips, he was assured that the kiss was not unwanted. She nodded at him, as if to understand that as long as he was with her, he would protect her at all costs.

Jamie was hoping in that moment she understood his feelings, that they would be enough to keep her traveling with him and the Doctor.

He wanted to think that he'd convinced her, that in his kiss she'd never worry again about her safety. Looking in her eyes with the fear and anxiety still there, he hated to admit that it was unlikely he could still sway her.

END


End file.
